1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automatic power breaking circuits, and more particularly to automatic power breaking circuits for preventing an unnecessary loss of electric power in portable communication equipments in which the power is of very interest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional portable communication equipments such as, for example, a handset of a cordless phone, a portable telephone and the like, electric power has been of very interest, in that power supplies for supplying the power possessed considerable portions of the overall constructions of the equipments in terms of weight and volume. It has therefore been required to allow the power supplies to be used for a long time with making the sizes of the power supplies small as far as possible.
The conventional portable communication equipments have utilized charging batteries contained therein, wherein the portable communication period of time was determined in accordance with the charged power and consumption power. Until now, however, in the conventional portable communication equipments, the utilization has been inconvenient in that the user should select one of Talk/Standby/Off modes by hand. Also, it has sometimes happened that the user did not break the power through his carelessness after completing the talk, resulting in an unnecessary loss of the electric power in the portable communication equipments. In result, the portable communication period of time was shortened.